It is desirable to be able to obtain the wavelength and direction of arrival of an incoming laser signal. Such signals, for example, could be laser radar signals. Detection of the wavelength and direction of arrival could allow the vehicle supporting the detector to take avoidance action, for example, of an incoming missile having a laser controlled guidance system.